I Love Playing Pool
by wryencounter
Summary: AU! Slash later ! M for future slash! Jared is an awesome pool player, and one night, Peter randomly stumbles into his favorite pool hall.
1. Chapter 1

I know this is really short. And I know there isn't much Jared and Peter action. BUT THERE WILL BE. I just really needed to start this so I would actually have the need to finish it. This will be multiple chapters, and there will be shameless smut. I. PROMISE. So please read, and (hopefully!) enjoy!

And I do not pretend to know everything about playing pool. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong about anything. I enjoy playing the game. And on Thanksgiving, I was laying with my cousin, my brother, and a friend of the family, and then this idea hit me.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of the characters. :(

* * *

><p><em>Thud.<em>

Stick to cue.

_Clack._

Cue to 8-ball.

And then the satisfying sound of the ball clattering down the tubes; the sound of victory.

"It was nice playing with you Damien." Jared Franklin said with a smirk.

Damien Karp, Mr. Tall-And-Brooding, was always challenging him to pool, even though he knew he'd lose. And this time it was pretty bad; he still had three balls left.

"Whatever," Damien replied, shaking his head as he sulked away to the other side of the pool hall.

Jared turned around to find Carmen, another regular at his favorite pool hall _Cuesport_, racking his table up for another game. Jared grabbed the blue chalk and rubbed it to the end of his stick, and leaned against the table, looking slyly at Carmen.

"You ready for an ass whoopin', _babe_?" He asked with a smirk.

Jared loved to antagonize Carmen before a game, but it was mostly because if he riled her up she bacame unfocused, and it was easier for him to win. She was the only person in the whole pool hall who could even come close to beating him.

"Of course," she said. "I'm always ready to whoop your ass, _sweetie_."

"Fiesty," Jared said, as he lined his lucky pool stick up with the cue ball.

He waited for a few seconds, pulled back, and then shot the stick forward, sending the ball straight towards the other fifteen balls on the table. He stood up as he watched the force from the cue ball shift to the others, moving them from their original positions, making them dance around the table. Just as he planned, the orange solid ball slid into the left corner pocket.

"One down, six to go," he said to Carmen.

Carmen crossed her arms and shifted her weight, giving the impression that she was extremely irritated. Knowing Jared's luck, she probably was.

As he lined up his next shot he asked, "Something on your mind?"

Yellow ball in.

"Not really. Just men pissing me off, as usual."

Red ball in.

"I see." He replied, dancing around to the other side of the table.

He glanced at Carmen before taking his shot. She had sat down on the bench, basically accepting defeat already. She was pretty, not his type, but pretty. She definately attracted attention, and not all of it was positive.

Maroon ball in.

Jared felt somewhat protective of her; they had been friends since they were both sixteen - ever since Carmen had just showed up at the pool hall one random day. Jared had been around for the longest time, his parents were friends of the owner.

"Well, maybe you should just get rid of whoever is bothering you now, and come get with daddy over here." He said with a smirk, and holding his arms out.

Carmen couldn't help but smile at her friend's - annoying - attempt to humor her.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "Hurry up and finish, would you?"

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her.

It didn't even take him two minutes before he had sunk they rest of his balls, and then the 8-ball for the second time that night.

"What say you and I go and grab a drink?" He asked.

"Sounds fantastic."

* * *

><p>It was well past 11, but Jared was still at the pool hall. The owner didn't mind, he had his own key anyhow. Jared simply didn't like going home, he enjoyed spending his nights at the <em>Cueshot<em>. He was lying on his - not really his, but it was the one he always played at, green felt top, and a stain where he had spilled his first beer - pool table, when someone walked in the front door.

He stepped in and shook the water from his hair - Jared wasn't even aware it had been raining.

"And who might we have here?" Jared asked, getting up from his pool table.

"Uh, Peter," the stranger replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! Chapter 2! And more Peter-Jared interaction. No smut yet. :x Sorry. I feel this is the best way to go for now. But, soon. ;)

Read, and (hopefully!) enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderfully gorgeous male specimens.

* * *

><p>Unlike Carmen, Peter was definitely Jared's type. It wasn't that he never finds women attractive, it's just that most of the time, guys are just what he prefers.<p>

And in his eyes, Peter was perfect.

Tall, fit, slim build, dark hair, hazel eyes. He was literally the word _gorgeous_ spelled out.

"So, what are you doing here, Peter?" Jared asked.

"Looking for somewhere to get a drink…" he said, and quietly added, "And a place to stay."

Jared walked behind the bar and grabbed two fresh beers. As he handed one to Peter he said, "Drinks are on me, and if you can beat me at a game of pool, I might even have a place for you to stay."

* * *

><p>Jared finished racking the balls, as Peter came back to the table with a pool stick he took from the rack on the wall. Jared watched Peter line up his shot, and noticed that he played with his hands the same he did himself. He had his left hand on the table, with the stick resting on his thumb, and lined up with his pointer. There are different ways to shoot, and most agreed that this one was elementary, but it's always been the most comfortable for Jared.<p>

Peter's shot was just as good as Jared's would've been. The maroon solid ball went into the corner pocket.

"Not bad," Jared told him.

"Thanks…?" he replied, leaving the sentence open, because he didn't know Jared's name.

"Jared," he said, and Peter gave him the most dazzling smile, Jared could've stared at him all day.

Peter lined up for his next shot, and the blue ball went in the side pocket. He made his third shot, but it was off slightly, and the green ball bounced off the wall.

Peter shrugged, "Could've been worse, but it's been awhile since I last played."

"You used to play?" Jared asked as he lined up his first shot. His blue striped ball went in the pocket like it never existed.

"Yeah, I used to play here actually. I moved when I was 15."

After he sank his green striped ball, Jared said, "I've been coming here since I was 16. Still here, 9 years later."

Jared finished his beer and motioned with the bottle to Peter in askance. Peter replied with a nod. Jared returned a moment later and handed Peter his second beer.

"Thanks," he said.

Jared replied by sinking his orange striped ball.

"So, why are you looking for a place to stay?" Jared ask, lining up his next shot.

Peter hesitated for a second, then, "My girlfriend kinda… kicked me out."

Jared just barely missed sending the yellow ball into the side pocket, but he hadn't left himself a very clear shot from his last one.

"Big fight?"

"Something like that," Peter said, smoothly knocking his red ball into the same side pocket Jared had just tried to get his yellow ball into.

Jared didn't reply as he took a drink of his beer. Peter had moved to stand in front of him to take his next shot. As he bent down over the table, Jared couldn't help but look at his ass. And what a nice ass it was.

He quickly turned away after Peter turned back around after sinking his purple ball. Jared looked back at Peter and found him staring at him. When his eyes met Peter's he knew something passed between them, and he knew Peter didn't miss it.

"Nice shot," Jared quickly said.

Peter raised his beer and took a drink in reply. He walked around the table for his next shot. When Jared finally looked up at him, he found Peter staring at him. He took his shot without even looking; yellow ball in. Then, to Jared's amazement, Peter started walking towards him.

Jared didn't move, he didn't even breathe, as Peter got closer. He didn't even do anything as he took his beer out of his hand and finished it. And he didn't even do anything as Peter moved in even closer, their bodies only a hairs-breadth away.

But as Peter was about to - at least he was pretty sure - lean in and kiss him, Jared's mind either started working, or panicked, because he breathlessly asked, "'Nother beer?"

Jared slid out from between Peter and the table he had been leaning on. He was mentally kicking himself. As he returned with the beers, Peter took his next shot, but narrowly missed his green ball. Jared handed him his beer without a word.

He took up his pool stick from where he left it leaning against the other table. He turned back the table they were playing at. He quickly lined up his shot. Yellow in. Red in. Purple, also in. Then he made the mistake of looking up at Peter, who gave him the most adorable half-smile. He missed his shot with the maroon ball and scratched.*

Peter silently stood up, lined the cue ball up with his orange ball, and sank it. Then, just as effortlessly, he sank his green ball. He looked at Jared as he sank the 8-ball, too. Without taking his eyes off of Jared, he walked up to him, and got just as close to him as before. With each breath they took, their chests slightly touched.

"So… Can I stay tonight?" Peter asked.

But he wasn't just asking Jared if he could stay at the bar, he was asking if he could stay _with_ Jared.

Jared's reply was grabbing Peter's shirt and pulling him into an amazingly fierce kiss.

* * *

><p>*scratching - sinking the cue ball in, when this happens, the opposite play gets to set the cue ball behind a certain line on the table where he or she likes, usually resulting in them setting up a decent shot for themselves<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning!: Slash! Smut! Slashy smut! Smutty slash! MxM Jared/Bash Here's a warning for people who don't understand what an M rating is for!

FINALLY. I have finally finished this chapter. I've just been skdjfhouer lately. So it probably sucks. 3: But there is finally smut, just as I promised there would be! :D

Read, enjoy (hopefully!), and review! (;

Disclaimer: I so, so, so, unfortunately, do not own any of the characters from Franklin&Bash.

* * *

><p>Jared opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. He rolled away from the sunny window next to his bed. And then he realized that he shouldn't of been able to roll over without finding another body.<p>

"Peter?" He called out, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He knew he hadn't dreamt their entire night. The state of his bed, the stickiness on his stomach, and the way his back ached were proof of that. He reached down and grabbed a pair of his boxers. He slipped out of bed and into the shorts.

He looked around his bedroom; no sign of Peter anywhere. His clothes were gone. He walked through the hallway, glancing in each room, not finding any sign of him at all. Finding nobody's shoes except his own, Jared had no choice but to accept the fact that Peter wasn't here.

He was gone.

* * *

><p>Jared felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was urgently shaking him, trying to rouse him from his depressed slumber. He ignored it and rolled over.<p>

"Jared Franklin! If you don't wake up right now you're going to regret it!" Carmen's voice said.

Jared grumbled. He was currently regretting ever giving her a key to his house.

"What do you want, Carmen?" He yawned, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"Have you been sleeping all day?"

"That depends… What time is it?"

"Four o'clock in the afternoon."

"Yes. And I was rather enjoying myself until you so rudely awakened me."

"_Sooooooo_-rry. I thought you were dead. I've been waiting around at Cuesport all day for you."

Jared laid his head back down on his pillow and hummed his reply.

"It smells in here." Carmen said.

"I would imagine it does. I need to change the sheets. And shower."

"So why don't you get up and do that?"

"No motivation, what-so-ever."

"Why's that?"

"Met a guy. Fucked him. It was magical. Woke up, guy gone."

"Really? Would this guy happen to be tall?"

"…Yes?" He hesitated.

"Dark hair?"

"How do you know that?"

"Hazel eyes?"

"Carmen?"

"Named Peter?"

Jared whipped his head around to give her an incredulous look.

"Thought so. Now, if you don't mind, I'm pretty sure he'd appreciate it if you'd hurry up and make yourself somewhat presentable."

* * *

><p>There was a group of moshing butterflies in the pit of Jared's stomach as he walked into Cuesport. He raised his hand in acknowledgement to the owner, who was behind the bar. He headed straight for his usual table, pretending that he hadn't seen Peter at the bar. He was still hurt that he had just up and left after he fell asleep last night.<p>

Jared looked up from racking the balls at his table just as Peter set a beer on the edge and said, "Mind if I join you?"

Jared hung the triangle* back on it's hook, picked up the beer, and motioned for Peter to take the first shot.

He took his shot, but unlike last night, none of the balls went in.

"From what Carmen tells me, you normally show up a lot earlier than this." Peter said.

Jared lined up his first shot. "Well, I didn't have a very good morning, so I slept most of the day away." Solid orange ball in.

"Why's that?" Peter asked conversationally, even though they both knew why. Jared sunk his green ball.

"I had a wonderful night with someone last night, and when I woke up, they were gone without a trace." Blue ball in.

Jared's position for his next shot moved him around the table closer to Peter. He bent over the table, and he could feel Peter's eyes moving along the curve of his back, down to his ass. Jared shifted his weight from leg to leg just to be a tease.

Peter cleared his throat, then, "I'm sure they had a good reason."

Jared sunk his blue ball in, then stood up and looked at Peter. "What was your reason, Peter?"

"I had to be sure I was sure."

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that I'm ready to move on."

"Move on to what?"

"Someone better."

At some point, they had moved closer together.

"So, you're sure you're sure?" Jared asked.

"Yes." Peter replied, moving slightly closer.

"Prove it."

Peter put his hands on either side of Jared's face, paused for a split second, and then pressed his lips against Jared's.

Jared pressed himself against Peter, grasping his shirt. He returned the kiss furiously, and didn't even hesitate when Peter's tongue asked for entrance.

When they broke apart from lack of oxygen, Carmen yelled from across the pool hall, "Hey, Jared! Why don't you and your new boy toy find a room?"

He responded by raising his middle finger in her direction and kissing Peter again.

Peter broke the kiss and looked at Jared. He said, "A room actually sounds like a pretty good idea."

"Yeah," Jared replied breathlessly. With a smirk, he said, "Wouldn't want to give a free show or anything."

Peter laughed as Jared took his hand and pulled him out of the pool hall.

* * *

><p>Peter couldn't keep his hands off of Jared during the short ride back to Jared's house. The entire ride there it was nearly impossible for Jared to keep his hands on the steering wheel, and to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head from the way Peter was kissing his jaw and neck.<p>

When they finally reached their destination, Jared was surprised he was actually able to put the car in park and shut it off. While Jared was trying to unlock the front door, Peter was already trying to pull his shirt over his head. Jared pushed his way through the door, and was immediately grabbed by Peter and pushed against the wall.

Jared yanked Peter's shirt above his head before their lips met. He pressed their bodies together, and the skin to skin contact made him moan into Peter's mouth. A shiver went down his spine as Peter ran his hands down his sides, and as soon as they reached Jared's hips he was moaning all over again because Peter pulled him forward and rubbed their hips together.

"Bed, now." Jared huskily said as he started to push Peter in the direction of his room.

When they got there, they fell onto the bed kissing in a tangle of arms, legs and sheets. Jared didn't mind kissing, but he was currently more interested in taking care of the growing problem in his pants. He started to unbutton Peter's pants, which almost immediately made him respond in kind. As soon as they were both free of the offending articles of clothing, Jared reached over to the bedside table for the lube. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand.

"Don't bother with any stretching, I'm fine from last night." Jared whispered into Peter's ear as he wrapped his lube-slicked hand around his erection.

Peter moaned, and then lifted Jared's legs up around his hips. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Jared replied, breathless from anticipation.

Jared moaned and arched his back as Peter slowly entered him. When he was completely in, he waited for Jared's signal that it was okay for him to move. It didn't take Jared long to move his hips.

"Fuck, yes, _harder_, Peter," Jared said after Peter hit his sweet spot.

Peter was only happy to oblige. With every thrust from Peter, Jared let loose a different expletive, or told Peter just how fantastic he was. At some point, Jared wasn't exactly sure when, Peter had started to stroke his neglected erection. Soon he started to feel that wonderful, tight sensation in his abdomen.

"Peter," he panted between breaths, "So close."

Peter started to thrust harder into Jared's sweet spot, and soon he was yelling Peter's name as he climaxed. Peter followed soon after him partially from the way Jared screamed his name, and from how amazing it felt to be inside of Jared when he reached his peak.

Jared happily accepted Peter's weight as he laid down on top of him, breathless.

After he caught his breath, Jared said, "That was just fantastic as last night. Care to try and top it?"

Peter smiled and kissed Jared, more than happy to accept that challenge

* * *

><p>*triangle - the object used to rack the balls in billiards is literally called a billiards triangle, and shaped like one<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

This is long overdue, and I apologize, but life happens. And I apologize that it's short, but it's smut, so who really cares? ;D

So: Warning- This contains smut, slash, MxM, if you do not like that kind of stuff, I highly reccommend that you do not read this.

Disclaimer- I do not own Frankling&Bash.

Please review, and I hope you enjoy! (Even though it's probably horrible.)

* * *

><p><em>Thud.<em>

Stick to cue.

_Clack._

Cue to 8-ball.

And then the satisfying sound of the ball clattering down the tubes; the sound of victory.

"It was nice playing with you, Peter." Jared said. "Like it always is."

Peter just smiled and shook his head. It was well after hours at _Cuesport_, but this is what Peter and Jared did every Friday night. Even though Jared had plans to make this Friday a bit different.

Well, _a lot_ different.

He leaned against the end of his pool table facing Peter. "What's this? Like the fifth time tonight I've beaten you?"

Peter shrugged. "Who's really counting, though?"

"Well, I was thinking it was time you rewarded me." Jared replied, as Peter walked towards him. "Because, you know..."

But Jared couldn't finish his sentence because Peter pinned him to the edge of the pool table by pushing their hips together.

"I know what?" Peter asked, before grabbing Jared's earlobe with his teeth, eliciting a small moan from him.

"You... You promised." Jared replied breathlessly. He moaned again when Peter started kissing and biting down his neck.

"Promised what, exactly?" Peter asked between the kisses he was placing down the side of Jared's neck.

Jared tried to reply, but instead his words hitched in his throat from the way Peter rolled their hips together. Peter kissed his way back up Jared's neck, and paused when he reached the edge of his square jaw. He rolled his hips again, this time pulling a husky moan from the shorter man.

Jared needed to find his voice quick, because Peter was starting to move away. "If you can't remind me, I might as well leave..."

"Pool table sex." Jared said, grabbing Peter's shirt and pulling him back against him. "You promised me pool table sex."

And before Jared even realized it, he was turned around and bending over the pool table, where all of Peter's striped balls were left, having only been struck once when Jared had started the game. And now he was getting exactly what he wanted. Peter pulled down Jared's pants so only his ass was uncovered, and his member was still trapped in it's tight confines, pressed against the pool table.

Jared huffed a bit as Peter slid one, and then two saliva coated fingers into his entrance. He didn't know how many times he had to tell Peter not to waste his time with this, he didn't mind a bit of pain. He decided not to complain this time around, since the arguing always halted the sex. Instead Jared just rolled his hips against Peter's fingers, urging him to hurry.

Either Peter got the hint, or he was just as impatient as Jared was, because he was soon sliding into Jared. They moaned together. When Peter started to move Jared braced himself against the table and met Peter for every thrust. And when Jared was least expecting it Peter changed the angle of his thrusts to hit his sweetspot, making him moan.

Jared went to push his pants down further to release his throbbing member, but Peter stopped him, making him whimper.

"Now, now." Peter said. "We wouldn't want to make a mess all over your favorite pool table."

"Peter, please." He moaned. Jared pushed back against Peter, and tightened around him in frustration.

And then Peter climaxed, moaning Jared's name into his back, and leaving him completely unfinished. Before Jared could complain, Peter was flipping him over onto his back and undoing his zipper. Jared watched as his aching member was finally, _finally_, released, only to be captured by Peter's mouth.

Jared tried to hold on, to make it last longer, but after being neglected the entire time he couldn't handle it after a few bobs of Peter's head. Jared threw his head back and moaned loudly as he reached his peak. And Peter was perfect, as usual, taking everything that Jared released.

Jared was barely aware that Peter was fixing his pants, and pulling him up to sit on the edge of the pool table. His body was still shaking slightly as Peter kissed him lightly on the lips.

"That..." He paused, attempting to catch his breath. "That was possibly the greatest orgasm I have ever had."

"Possibly?" Peter laughed lightly.

"Well, really it was."

"Now what do you say to heading back home and..." Peter left his sentence open, but Jared knew exactly what he meant.

"Are you sure? I mean, I love playing pool. Are you sure you don't want to play another game?" Jared joked.

Peter laughed and pulled Jared off the table and towards the door.


End file.
